petit conte d'autrefois
by idadri
Summary: un jeune homme, une jeune fille, l'amour fou. mais la vie réserve bien des surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon vous m'aduleriez.

AU

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, dans un pays très loin d'ici, un petit village joyeux et en paix. Ce village se trouvait dans une campagne verdoyante, toujours fertile, ce qui avait assuré la richesse de la population et l'abondance de biens. Personne, dans ce lieu béni des dieux, n'avait jamais manqué de quoi que de soit. Les habitants vivaient donc heureux, insouciant du temps qui passe et de ce que pourrait apporter un futur toujours prometteur.<p>

Parmi ces habitants, on pouvait trouver un jeune homme fort, beau, intelligent... l'homme idéal. Il était également le fils du tisserand, et suivait brillamment ses traces, ce qui assurait à lui et à sa femme, une vie très confortable. Ce jeune homme était brun, les cheveux toujours savamment décoiffés et avait des yeux bleus cobalt, qui lui venait de sa mère. Son nom: Heero Yui.

Il aimait une adorable jeune fille. Blonde, les yeux bleus, toujours souriante et le coeur sur la main, Relena avait l'admiration de tous. elle était la fille unique du maire M. Darlian. les gens aimaient voir le visage des tourtereaux s'illuminer chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Cela avait également le mérite de faire rire Trowa Barton, le fils du vétérinaire, Chang Wufei, le fils du Libraire et Dorothy Catalogne, leurs amis d'enfance. ils ne s'en privaient donc pas.

Ce jour là, le soleil brillait sur les champs de blés, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux gazouillaient... Soudain, un rire clair retentit, suivit d'un autre plus grave mais tout aussi heureux. L'une des motte de foin venait de s'écrouler. C'était nos deux tourtereaux qui s'ébattaient joyeusement, profitant de ce temps estival et de la tranquillité du coin. Un autre rire, un peu plus strident, suivit d'un cri, troubla de nouveaux le silence.

- non, Heero! Stop! s'exclama Réléna, qui se débattait dans les bras du brun, et ce, malgré le grand sourire qu'elle arborait, montrant que la situation l'amusait énormément. Heero, tu sais que je suis chatouilleuse. je déteste ça!

Son amant sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse qu'elle arborait. Il arrêta les chatouilles mais se mit à l'embrasser, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci, qui lui rendit aussitôt la pareil. les baisers furtifs firent place à un autre plus long, plus langoureux. La main d'Heero remonta la jupe de la jeune fille, lui caressant la cuisse, ce qui la fit gémir. Il la plaqua contre la paille et se rapprocha plus d'elle encore. Sa main remonta, glissa sous le chemisier et caressa la peau blanche et douce qui s'y cachait. Un cri les fit se relever.

- Heero!

ils virent se rapprocher Trowa et son inséparable chien. Les cheveux auburn volaient en tout sens, alors qu'ils couraient vers eux en leur faisant des grands signes. Quand il arriva, le couple était rhabillé. Les yeux émeraude, moqueurs, repérèrent tout de même de nombreux signes qui montraient que la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre n'avait rien d'innocente. Il replaça sa frange devant l'un de ses yeux, telle qu'elle était sensé être, ne se décidant visiblement pas à donner la raison qui l'avait amener à troubler l'instant. Cela finit par provoquer l'énervement d'Heero.

- Je peux savoir ce qui est à ce point urgent, pour que tu n'ai pas pu attendre ce soir? dit-il en regardant d'un oeil mécontent l'intrus. Trowa regarda son ami, et le regard curieux de la demoiselle restée assise à leur pieds.

- Ton père veux te voir. il m'a dit que c'était urgent.

Heero soupira. Il jeta un regard désespéré à sa petite amie qui lui sourit. Elle lui pardonnait sans problème. Il saisit alors sa veste, l'aida à se relever et ils partirent, accompagné de Trowa. Relena en profita pour raconter à ce dernier l'un des nombreux potins du moment et qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Heero se sépara d'eux à l'entrée du village. Il sourit en entendant le bavardage constant de Relena, sachant que Trowa, beaucoup plus calme, était sans doute perdu et ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Lui, avait trouvé. Il l'embrassait, ça résolvait tout de suite le problème.

En arrivant dans la boutique de son père, il fut surpris par l'agitation qui régnait dans l'atelier. Les apprentis roulaient et transportaient des rouleaux de tissus, des soies ondoyantes, des velours chauds, du coton léger... il évita un apprentis qui portait un rouleau de laine et s'enfonça plus profondément. il chercha des yeux son père, puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Comme tout les commerces du village, les logements se trouvaient au-dessus de la boutique. il n'eut donc qu'a emprunter l'escalier toujours sombre pour monter. Il trouva son père penché sur un livre de compte.

-Père, vous vouliez me voir? demanda t-il en se rapprochant pour voir ce qu'il y faisait.

-Ah, Heero! son père leva les yeux vers lui. Il posa ses lunettes et se mit debout. Tu as vu ce qu'il se passe en bas?

-c'est difficile à rater...

-Oui, j'imagine. Je comptait vendre tout ce stock au marché d'Anglormond demain. Malheureusement, un ami m'a demander de l'aide pour un costume de cérémonie. C'est assez urgent. Je voulais donc te demander si tu pouvais le faire à ma place...

-Le costume? demanda Heero en haussant un sourcil. Malgré ses capacités, il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore le niveau d'un professionnel. Il était rare que son père lui laisse coudre un costume seul, alors un costume de cérémonie... D'ailleurs son père secoua la tête.

-Non, la vente...

Heero resta silencieux. C'était une véritable responsabilité. Il s'agissait de transporter tout le stock, de le vendre au meilleur prix (et il n'était pas un excellent commerçant) et revenir. Cela prendrait sans doute la journée, voire deux. Il fut surpris de voir son père sortir sa bourse et la lui tendre en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ce voyage te permettra, entre autre, de faire l'achat personnel dont nous avions parlé. Heero regarda son père alors qu'un sourire se répandait sur son visage. son coeur battit un peu plus vite. Effectivement, l'achat personnel... il avait l'attention de se fiancer avec Relena. Il en avait parler à son père la semaine précédente, sachant qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment pour acheter une bague de fiançailles. Demain, il pourrait le faire.

-Prends ton temps Heero. S'il est trop tard pour rentrer de jour, reste coucher là-bas. Il ne faut pas rester la nuit dehors. C'est toujours dangereux.

Heero était sur un nuage. Le ton d'avertissement qu'avait son père ne l'inquiéta pas. Bien sur, il connaissait les histoires qui se disaient au coin du feu l'hiver. Mais c'était des contes pour enfants, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père y accordait autant d'importance. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Trowa, Wufei et lui s'amusaient à sortir par la fenêtre la nuit et à se promener dans les bois. Or ils n'avaient jamais vu quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait aux histoires.

Il passa le reste de la journée à préparer le voyage.

* * *

><p>NB: c'est une idée que j'ai eu tout à l'heure. Ca peut etre pas mal. on verra.<p>

En attendant, vous en pensez quoi? c'est un peu court, je sais, mais le second chapitre arrive demain. promis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer**: pas à moi._

_voilà j'espère que ça plaira..._

* * *

><p><span>chap 2<span>

Le lendemain, il partit aux aurores avec sa charrette. Il fit un signe d'adieu à Wufei qui, déjà, s'entrainait aux arts martiaux, une spécialité de son pays. L'aurore apportait au village une apparence presque magique. Tout avait une couleur mordorée. Le léger brouillard matinal, qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à se lever, lui apportait un aspect presque fantomatique. Arrivé en haut de la colline, il admira une dernière fois les petites maisons avant de partir vers cette nouvelle aventure. Jamais encore il n'avait prit la route seul. Son coeur battait d'émotion, il se voyait déjà parcourir le monde, comme les héros des livres de chevaliers que Relena aimait tant lire et qu'on trouvait en grand nombre dans la Librairie de M. Chang.

Après plusieurs heures de route, il arriva enfin à Anglormond. La ville fortifiée était grouillante de monde. Un flux constant de personnes entrait et sortait par les grandes portes des murs. La ville était bruyante, plus qu'il ne se rappelait. Ses souvenirs ne le trompèrent en revanche pas sur l'emplacement du stand qui lui était réservé et où il plaça sa marchandises. il respecta les conseils de son père pour la décoration du stand et s'empressa d'ameuter les clients, à commencer par une femme mature, au cheveux tressés relevés sur la nuque, qui lorgnait avec intérêt un superbe velours grenat. Un compliment pour son bon goût, un poil de flatterie, un peu de baratin et très vite, l'affaire fut conclut, pour le bénéfice du brun. Il passa à la jolie rouquine à proximité. Cette dernière rougit en voyant qu'il la regardait. Cela allait être facile...

La fin de la journée arriva vite. Elle avait été fructueuse puisqu'il avait miraculeusement tout vendu. il se dirigea vers un joaillier et après une bonne heure de recherche, choisit une bague. Elle était en platine, sertie d'un gros solitaire. Très satisfait de son choix, il se prépara à rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant la tour de l'horloge qu'il vit que le soir était bien avancé, il était environ neuf heures. S'il partait maintenant, il ne serait chez lui que vers une heure peut-être deux du matin. Il hésita, se rappelant les paroles de son père puis haussa les épaules. Vraiment, ce n'était que des histoires de bonnes femmes. Pourquoi est-ce que les vieux les prenaient autant au sérieux? Il décida donc de prendre la route.

Les premières heures se passèrent bien. Le soleil était tombé depuis un moment, et il était reconnaissant à la lune d'être presque pleine puisque sa lampe n'aurait sans doute pas suffit à éclairer le chemin. Le brouillard était retombé. Seuls quelques oiseaux nocturnes troublaient le silence du soir. Il entra enfin dans les bois qui bordaient la vallée. il marchait depuis un moment quand il eut la surprise d'entendre des rires et des chants à proximités. Effectivement, en se concentrant on pouvait voir à travers la brume et les arbres des lumières et des ombres qui bougeaient. Il voulut voir ça de plus près. Pour ce faire, il laissa son cheval et sa charrette sur place et se faufila à travers les arbres.

Il atteint une clairière où il eut la surprise de voir des gens danser. Et quel gens! Ils étaient tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Trois surtout attirèrent son regard. Le plus grand avait les cheveux longs, lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Si on avait demandé à Heero ce qu'il en pensait il aurait répondu que l'homme avait prit la lune pour la fondre dans ses cheveux. Le second, plus petit, était blond. Ses boucles blondes qui sautaient à chacun de ses pas lui donnaient un air angélique qui était encore renforcer par ses grands yeux bleus ciel, sa peau pale et son grand sourire. Le troisième, de la même taille, dansait également. Heero regarda fasciné la longue natte qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux fesses. On aurait dit une rivière de miel. C'est ce dernier qui le remarqua le premier. Il le signala à ses partenaires d'un signe de tête, ce qui attira les yeux de beaucoup sur lui. Le blondinet lui fit un grand sourire, et se tourna vers son compagnon tressé en riant. L'homme aux cheveux argent leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Malgré cette évident distraction et la complexité de la danse, aucun ne perdirent le rythme. Soudain, le tressé cassa la ronde et tendit la main vers lui. Heero fut incapable de détacher ses yeux des deux améthystes qui s'étaient posé sur lui. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança et entra dans la ronde. Il se trouvait entre le petit ange et la beauté. Il dansa comme il n'avais jamais dansé. Le tournis le prit. Sa tête tambourinait, tout ses sens étaient assourdis. les images se muèrent en couleurs, les bruits fondirent en un brouhaha indéfinissable. Il se sentit trébucher mais au lieu de s'écraser sur un sol froid, il fut reçut dans des bras chaud et confortable. La dernière chose dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre conscience fut un rire tintinnabulant.

Quand il reprit un peu ses esprits, il compris qu'il était allongé par terre, la tête sur les genoux de quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa de nouveau les deux améthystes. ll ne put que lui rendre son sourire radieux. En se redressant, il constata qu'ils étaient seuls dans la clairière.

-Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose? dit le garçon en lui tendant une coupe. Sa voix fit naitre une chaleur dans le bas ventre d'Heero. Jamais il n'avais eu autant de fascination pour quelqu'un. Il acquiesça.

La boisson qu'on lui tendit était dorée, il n'en n'avais jamais vu de pareille auparavant. Il tenta une gorgée, puis vida presque la coupe, séduit par l'étrange, mais délicieux breuvage. L'inconnu lui prit la coupe des mains, but les dernières gorgées sans le quitter des yeux puis l'embrassa. Heero ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui arrivait. Et quand il comprit, c'était trop tard. Il était plaqué contre le sol, la créature à cheval sur lui. Il crut devenir fou sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Les deux amants furent nus très vite. Soudain, la créature s'arrêta et Heero ne put retenir un gémissement de déception. Il leva des yeux suppliants vers l'autre, mais ce dernier le maintenait toujours.

-Comment t'appelle-tu? murmura t'il

-Heero. fit le garçon essoufflé.

-Heero... le garçon prononça ce mot d'une façon qui troubla le brun, comme s'il en goûtait chaque lettres. Heero, reprit-il, je m'appelle Duo. Tu veux être à moi?

-Oui! répondit Heero sans hésiter. Chaque centimètres de sa peau brulaient de le sentir de nouveau. Il en avait besoin. Désespérément.

-Tu es à moi. Je suis à toi. Promis?

-Oui.

Ses mots scellèrent la discussion. Soudain, la créature de feu s'adoucit, se faisant câline et joueuse. Heero sentit qu'on lui laissait le contrôle. Il renversa les positions et écrasa son amant contre le sol, attaquant les lèvres qu'on lui tendait sans pitié.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, second chapitre. on commence à voir se dessiner l'affaire. <em>

_à votre avis, que va t'il se passer?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi._

_Réléna: oui! Heero est enfin à moi! à moi ! *se met à rire hysteriquement* _

_Duo: *regard noir vers Réléna, se retourne pour noter quelque chose dans un carnet tout en marmonnant*_

_heero *lance un regard inquiet aux deux autres, puis soupire* : ca y'est, je sens qu'il va y avoir de problèmes..._

* * *

><p><em>chap 3<em>

Un rayon de soleil effleura sa joue. Des gazouillements retentirent à ses oreilles. Heero se réveilla en un sursaut. Il ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait là, nu, au milieu d'une clairière. Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent.

Ces mains...

ces lèvres...

si chaud...

si doux...

Il poussa un gémissement. Comment allait-il dire ça à Relena? Et qui était ce type d'ailleurs? Quel était son nom déjà... ah oui. Duo. Et où il était passé celui-là?

Il se releva difficilement, récupéra ses affaires et s'habilla. Malgré une recherche rapide, il ne put voir aucune trace de quoi que ce soit dans cette clairière. Pourtant, une quinzaine de personne qui danse, ça aurait dut laisser des traces, mais non... Il finit par retourner vers son cheval. Ce dernier était toujours là où il l'avait laissé, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Il profita de cette chance pour rentrer chez lui. Il savait ce qu'il dirait à Relena. Rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir quelque chose qui la rendrait malheureuse.

Son retour au village fut remarqué. Relena se jeta dans ses bras sous les sourires moqueurs de ses amis et les gloussements de Dorothy.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-oui, à nous aussi, repris Wufei. Heero se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il était rare qu'il partage ce genre de sentiments. Le chinois haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Ben oui, tu es le seul qui sache la faire taire.

Après avoir empêcher Relena de sauter sur le garçon mort de rire, il les quitta pour faire un rapport à son père. Il le trouva dans l'atelier. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en le voyant entrer et il se leva précipitamment pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Dormi là-bas alors? demanda t'il d'abord. Heero hésita vaguement avant de répondre.

-Oui.

-Alors, les affaires...

Heero passa les deux heures suivantes à détailler toutes ses actions. A la fin de ses explications, son père hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

-Tu as bien fait. Je suis très fier de toi mon fils. Il se tut un moment avant de se rapprocher de la table, et donc de son fils. Et... l'autre mission?

Heero sourit et sortit la bague de fiançailles. Son père l'attrapa, la mit à la lumière et ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

- Eh bien, si elle n'est pas contente avec ça... Allez, vas te préparer. Je suis impatient d'avoir une belle-fille.

Heero lui sourit et partit en vitesse prendre une douche et se changer. Il mit ses plus beaux habits, et sortit de chez lui. Il traversa plusieurs rues, s'attirant les commentaires des passants qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir aussi bien habillé, et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte à laquelle il frappa. Une servante ouvrit et il lui demanda de prévenir son maitre et sa maitresse de sa présence, qu'il voulait leur parler d'une affaire importante. Quand on l'introduisit dans le salon, M. et Mme Darlian étaient là. Ils lui proposèrent de s'assoir. Devant son silence gêné, Mme. Darlian lui fit un sourire rassurant et prit la parole.

- Tu voulais nous parler? Heero prit une grande inspiration.

-Oui... voilà... euh. Disons que... il prit une autre respiration pour reprendre contenance. Je voulais vous demander votre fille en mariage...

Les deux parents lui firent un sourire rayonnant puis, M. Darlian se leva et lui serra la main avec chaleur.

-Bien entendu mon garçon, elle est à vous. Cela fait un moment que l'on attends votre demande.

Un cris retentit dans le couloir avant que la porte du salon ne s'ouvre avec fracas. Relena, dans une jolie robe rose se jeta dans ses bras, moitié pleurant, moitié riant et l'embrassa avec force. Il fallut que M; Darlian se racle la gorge pour que les deux amoureux s'éloignent. Heero se mit alors à genoux, saisit la main de Réléna et y passa la bague. Elle se jeta de nouveau à son cou, avant de faire admirer le bijou à ses parents.

La nouvelle des fiançailles se rependit comme une trainée de poudre à travers le village. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Au fond des bois, là où aucun mortel n'était jamais venu, la

silhouette gracieuse d'un garçon faisait les cents pas. Il rageait. La natte qu'il portait claquait dans l'air comme un fouet à chaque demi-tour qu'il exécutait. A ses cotés, deux

autre silhouettes. L'une d'elle était celle d'un homme aux longs cheveux argent. Assis élégamment sur une branche, il observait avec intérêt les allers et retours, attendant la

suite des évenements, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un spectacle divertissant. La seconde était celle d'un garçon blond, au visage inquiet. Celui-ci tentait sans grand succès de

réconforter son camarade.

-Duo, calme toi. Ce n'est pas si grave...

-Trompé, trahis, humilié... je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de moi! La fureur transperçait dans chaque mots prononcés par le natté.

-Ce n'est sans doute pas le cas, tenta de le raisonner son ami. Vu la rapidité à laquelle ça s'est passé, ça devait déjà être prévu depuis un moment...

-et puis, on sais que les humains sont infidèles. Fallait t'y attendre...

-Non! Quand on fleurt avec la mort on ne la jette pas sans le regretter! Il bifurqua soudainement et disparut entre les arbres.

Le blondinet le regarda partir avec effarement. Il se retourna soudainement vers son autre camarade.

-Zech! T'aurais pu m'aider un peu! lança t'il, exaspéré par tant de désinvolture. L'autre haussa les épaule.

-Pourquoi faire? Ca l'aurait pas fait changé d'avis. Et puis, c'est qu'un humain...

Le blond le regarda avec stupeur avant de se mettre en colère.

- ... QU'UN HUMAIN? OUI,CE N'EST QU'UN HUMAIN! QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN FOUTRE QU'Il CREVE, C'EST CA? TANT QUE CA NE TOUCHE PAS TON PETIT MONDE ... il s'interrompit dans sa diatribe, se retenant visiblement d'en dire plus. Et il s'enfuit dans la foret. L'autre regarda, surpris, son départ intempestif, et tenta de le rappeler...

-Quatre, QUATRE!

Sans succès.

Pendant ce temps, Heero observait la forêt. Il repensait à l'incroyable créature qu'il y avait rencontré. Ce fut la dernière fois. Tout au préparatifs du mariage, il oublia totalement cette aventure d'une nuit.

* * *

><p><em>NB: voilà troisième chapitre, et le dernier qui était rédigé...<em>

_Les autres mettront peut-etre un peu plus de temps mais je sais exactement où je vais, donc ça ira._

_n'hesitez pas à reviewer, que vous aimiez ou non._

_idadri_


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_bonjour à tous, voilà (enfin) la suite. _

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>chapitre 4<p>

L'ambiance était festive dans la petit chambre lumineuse. Trois personnes se trouvaient là, discutant avec enthousiasme à propos du futur grand évènement, le mariage d'Heero et Réléna. Cette dernière, radieuse, fit un tour sur elle même devant le miroir pour admirer la magnifique robe blanche qu'elle portait. La large jupe de soie tourbillonna, dévoilant plusieurs jupons. Elle se tourna vers sa mère avec un sourire éclatant que celle-ci lui rendit aussitôt.

Elle jeta alors un regard interrogatif à la troisième personne présente dans la pièce, le père de Heero. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il affichait un air peu satisfait devant le resultat de son travail. Pour le mariage de sa belle-fille et de son fils, il comptait bien crée une robe parfaite. Or il était persuadé qu'il manquait quelque chose pour atteindre la perfection. Il stoppa la jeune fille dans ses jeux, rajouta quelque épingles autours de la taille, tenta de rajouter une fleur sur le corsage, puis des rubans. Rien ne semblait aller. Enfin, constatant l'impatience de sa fille, Mme Darlian posa une main sur l'épaule du tailleur.

- "Mon ami, vous êtes trop perfectionniste... cette robe est magnifique. Murmura t'elle doucement.

- Elle pourrait être mieux ! S'emporta l'homme qui retirait les rubans avec agacement.

- Ne dit-on pas que le mieux est l'ennemi du bien ?"

L'homme lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit avec un sourire innocent. Il soupira et se retourna vers la jeune fille, manquant le clin d'oeil complice que sa mère lui lançait :

- "Mais il manque quelque chose...

- oui", reprit gaiement la jeune femme, en se dirigeant vers un carton. Elle en sortit un long tissu blanc transparent. "Le voile" !

Le tailleur le lui arracha des mains et revint promptement vers sa futur belle-fille. Il commença par le lui poser sur la tête, tout simplement puis fronça les sourcils, il le récupera l'enveloppa autour d'un chapeau, secoua la tête devant le nouvel essai. Soudain son visage s'éclaira. Il quitta aussitôt la pièce. Relena regarda alors sa mère avec incrédulité et lui murmura :

- "il est completement fou ?"

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de se taire, mais le sourire qu'elle tentait en vain de dissimuler montrait qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup. Elles sursautèrent brusquement. Le tailleur venait de débouler dans la pièce sans crier gare. Il se précipita vers la mariée, lui arracha le voile des mains, le fixa à un cercle en métal qu'il avait dans les mains et le lui installa sur la tête. Au plus grand soulagement de Réléna, il échangea alors un regard satisfait avec sa mère.

Réléna reprit sa contemplation dans le miroir.

* * *

><p>A l'exterieur, Heero était assis sur le bord d'une fontaine, au centre du village. A ses côtés, Wufei et Trowa discutaient avec vivacité à propos de livres sous les yeux de Dorothy. La discussion était courante entre les deux, devenant même parfois un sujet de paris. Wufei défendait ce qu'il appelait la littérature pour adulte. Trowa qui adorait les romans de fictions, critiquait cette même littérature qu'il jugeait « morte ».<p>

- "Mais enfin, rien n'est meilleurs que les grands auteurs du passé ! A tu même essayé de lire Gracqus ? Si tu aimes la fiction, cela ne peut que te plaire ! S'indignait le chinois en faisant des grands gestes de mains pour appuyer ses propos.

- A quoi bon, puisque Gilioz, que je lis en ce moment, me passionne ? Répondait plus calmement son compagnon.

- Mais c'est de la littérature pour enfant !

- Oui, ce qui veut dire que je peux la lire sans avoir à sortir le dictionnaire à chaque mots..."

Heero n'écoutait que d'une oreille. D'abord, il savait déjà ce que ses amis se disaient. C'était pareil à chaque fois. Ensuite, il avait autre chose dans la tête. Cette « chose » avait deux yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Il s'inquiétait également. Pas tant pour l'organisation du mariage, les tantes et les cousines du côté de sa mère s'étaient précipitées chez eux à l'annonce du mariage, prétextant qu'un ménage d'hommes serait incapable de s'occuper de ça et avaient tout pris en main. Non, le problème c'était après... Serait-il un bon mari ? Un bon père ? Il rentrait dans l'univers des hommes, des vrais et il avait un peu peur.

Ses amis finirent par se rendre compte de son manque d'attention. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du rouquin.

- "Allo Heero ? Ici la terre... redescend parmi nous, _please_.

- Hn ? Fit Heero en regardant vers lui. Le sourire de Trowa s'allongea.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Laisse moi deviner, tu pense à ta douce et belle fiancée...

- Hn. Retour des yeux vers la terre. L'agacement du garçon se faisait sentir.

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit à propos des robes ? Ton père nous a fait essayer les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, elles sont roses avec...

- Dorothy, épargne nous ça s'il te plait. La coupa Wufei en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et à quoi tu penses ? Attends, je crois que je sais ton problème. T'as peur de pas assurer une fois dans le lit de ta blondinette... continua Trowa bien décidé à ennuyer le futur marié.

Heero se figea, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais c'était possible... après tout, il ne l'avais jamais fait. Le souvenir d'un regard améthyste lui revint en flash. Enfin, jamais avec une fille... Etait-ce possible qu'avec Réléna...

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le ricanement de son interlocuteur. Il se sentit rougir violemment quand il réalisa que Trowa se moquait de lui. Wufei finit par intervenir. Il commença par mettre un soufflet bien placé à l'arrière de la tête de son camarade. Puis il attrapa le bras d'Heero et l'entraina à l'écart.

- « Quel est le problème Heero ? Tu était sûr de toi jusqu'à maintenant... » lui demanda t-il doucement.

- C'est pas le problème. » marmonna Heero en récupérant son bras.

- Rassure-moi, tu veux toujours l'épouser ? » demanda Wufei, prit d'une inquiétude soudaine.

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Heero lui lança un regard scandalisé, réfutant les insinuations scandaleuses de son soi-disant ami.

- D'accord, excuse moi...

- … comment peux-tu même insinuer.. »

- Pardon Heero ! » le coupa enfin Wufei, excédé. « Je voulais juste vérifier ! Mais si c'est pas ça, où est le problème ? Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, vous allez vous épouser, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes d'argent... »

- ...

- Tu sais Heero, je suis sans doute la meilleure personne ici présente à qui tu peux parler... »

Heero évalua du regard son camarade. Il l'observait les bras croisés, un peu réprobateur. En vérité, il n'avait pas tord. Wufei était marié après tout et Meiran était certes ravissante, mais bien plus pénible à vivre que Relena, même dans ses meilleurs jours. Et Wufei gérait très bien ! Malgré les fréquentes disputes, ils s'aimaient comme des fous.

- « Ok, peut-être que tu pourras m'aider. »

Wufei lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

- « Voilà, j'aime Relena. J'adore la voir, l'écouté parler, discuter avec elle… Simplement passer de petit ami à mari, c'est un pas énorme, et je sais pas du tout comment je dois me comporter ! Comment je peux être sûr de répondre à ses attentes ? Et la maison ? On ne saura pas gérer ! Tu imagines les factures ? Et les papiers administratifs en général ? Je veux dire... » Il était en train de s'emballer, et il le savait mais cela faisait vraiment du bien d'extérioriser ses angoisses, et il ne s'en priva pas. Wufei le laissa parler un moment, puis lui coupa la parole.

- « Heero ! Heero ! Oh ! » Le silence revenu, il lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu commence par respirer ! Respire, je te dis ! Allons, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire... Bon. Maintenant, pourquoi veux tu changer ton comportement? Relena t'aime comme tu es. Si tu dois changer plus tard, ça viendra avec le temps, ok ? En attendant, ait confiance en toi même. Tu te connais, tu sais que tu peux y arriver ».

Un craquement l'interrompit, ils se tournèrent vivement vers l'origine du bruit. Trowa s'était rapproché et était appuyé contre une porte. Heero se tendit immédiatement ce qui n'empêcha pas Trowa de prendre la parole.

- « Pour la maison et l'administratif, tu ne crois pas que vos parents vous aideront ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous quitter leur maison qu'ils vous abandonneront pour autant, tu sais ? »

Voyant que Heero se détendait enfin, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

- « Par contre pour la nuit de noce, on peut pas t'aider. Je suis désolé mais je suis dépourvu de certains organes inhérent aux filles donc... »

Wufei qui l'avait regardé avec approbation un instant auparavant ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel. Heero eut l'air mortifier. Il répliqua immédiatement :

- « Moi au moins, je me jette à l'eau ! Je ne tourne pas autours des filles comme une mouche autours d'un pot de miel, et je n'ai jamais eu à échapper à un mariage en me jetant par une fenêtre ! »

- Et tu à tord ! L'aventure était pittoresque, et j'aime trop les femmes pour me laisser passer la corde au cou par une seule. Non, le mariage très peu pour moi... »

Les amis reprirent leur route, souriant et continuant à se chamailler, saluant au passage le poissonnier et sa femme, venus féliciter le futur marié.

L'ambiance était donc festive au village, chacun attendant avec impatience le mariage des deux jeunes gens les plus populaires de leur génération.

Personnes ne fit attention aux paires d'yeux qui observaient attentivement ces préparatifs. Deux des paires disparurent soudainement. La troisième resta plus longtemps, retenant chaque détails. Enfin elle s'éclipsa également dans un bruissement de feuilles. Les branches se refermèrent derrière elle et la forêt redevint silencieuse.

* * *

><p><em>désolé pour le retard. <em>

_on ne voit pas beaucoup Duo dans ce chapitre mais ça viendra dans le suivant._

_Des commentaires?_


End file.
